This invention relates to a seat positioning mechanism for adjusting both the height and the tilt of a seat in a motor vehicle.
Although a number of highly sophisticated seat adjustment devices are known (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,271), these have the disadvantage of overcomplexity, both in manufacture and assembly and in not being user-friendly. Positioning mechanisms powered by electric motors are also known and an example of such a mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,353.
There is however a need for a mechanism of relatively simple construction which is robust, easy to operate and which is relatively cheap to manufacture and install. Further criteria are that the mechanism should not obstruct the space for the rear seat passengers feet under the front seat of the vehicle and that the mechanism should provide adequate rigidity to the seat mounting to prevent any adverse effect on the fore and aft sliding movement of the seat on its fixed slides.